


【AC/BSI混合同人】老父亲们的跨世界线闲谈（2）

by Ringeril



Series: 老父亲们的跨世界线闲谈 [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Crossover, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 出场：海尔森，布克；提及：康纳，伊丽莎白。这次采用的是《生化奇兵：无限》的主世界线，涉及重要情节剧透。松散的世界线错乱设定承接（可看可不看的）沙雕向前作。但这篇不搞笑，请谨慎观看。
Series: 老父亲们的跨世界线闲谈 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021654
Kudos: 1





	【AC/BSI混合同人】老父亲们的跨世界线闲谈（2）

海尔森发现自己站在一个码头模样的地方，栈道紧贴着高大的，石头砌成的灯塔。这景象和纽约乃至波士顿的港口都大相径庭。时间正是黄昏，绚丽赤红的晚霞为一切镀上一层迷幻的色彩。

多半被送到了别的世界线，他想，和那些曾被送到他的世界线的陌生人一样。

他没想到在这种时候也能产生世界线错乱。不，也许恰恰是这种时候，引发了错乱。海尔森下意识地摸了摸脖子，然后低头看着自己的手。他的手很干净，衣服也很干净。但他的脖子很不舒服。他非常清楚地记得自己被袖剑捅了。康纳的袖剑。那一瞬间冰凉、麻痹的感觉还没有褪去。

“你好。”有人在他身后说。是个听起来有些懒散的男声。

海尔森转过身，看到一个留短发，脖子上系着领巾，整体不修边幅的男人。出于习惯，海尔森的第一反应是他身上带着枪，而且不止一把。不过他无论是装束还是武器都和海尔森不同，多半是这个世界线原本的住民。根据先前的经验，不同世界线的人无法相互影响。而且，海尔森想，以自己现在的状况，去忧心什么别的潜在危险，实在有些可笑。

“你好。我是海尔森·肯威。”他背起双手，站在原地，礼貌地自我介绍。

“布克·德维特。叫我布克。”那个男人看起来并不吃惊，想必曾经碰见过这种情况。而且他没有试图过来握手什么的。一个好现象。“你听起来是英国人。”

“所以这个世界线也有英国，”海尔森说，“不过我大部分时间都在殖民地度过。现在是美国了。”

“噢！我知道那个时期。”布克挠了挠头，看起来似乎有些不自在，“可别告诉我你见过华盛顿。本人。”

海尔森抿起嘴。“没错，”他说，“但我们关系不算好。”

海尔森轻描淡写的语气似乎让布克觉得有趣极了。“我是美国人，但和你应该不在一个美国，比你晚了一百多年吧。”他听起来有些兴奋，“你那时候大概还没有什么浮在空中和沉在海底的城市，我想？以及长得和华盛顿一模一样、会发射榴弹炮的机器人？”

“没有。”海尔森回答。

“对我们而言，这种城市也挺疯狂的，”布克比划了一下，“尤其是那种机器人，可费劲了，我打烂了好多个。”

海尔森轻笑一声。对华盛顿的共同敌意让气氛轻松不少，上一刻还在乔治堡和康纳互殴的事实也让眼前的状况显得极为滑稽。“但这里只有海和灯塔。”海尔森说，“你们的城市建在地面上看不到的地方？”

布克沉默了片刻，好像在思考。

“这种事情解释起来有点难，其实我也搞不太明白。”他说，“准确地说，这里并不是某个地方，或者某个城市。这里是我们世界的时空夹缝。”

“好吧，看来这次的世界线错乱比我想象得更严重。”海尔森说，其实无意深究。

布克开始在原地踱步。“我知道这话听起来很奇怪，但是，”他盯着海尔森，“你，也死了吗？”

“也？”海尔森尽量保持着语调平稳。

“噢，”布克的语气听起来也相当平和，“至少我应该是死了。淹死的，被我的女儿……们。”他在单复数上显而易见地磕绊了一下。“世界线分支的问题。”他自顾自解释。

“说实话，我不知道我死了没有。”海尔森摊手，“不过，在来这里的前一刻，我刚被自己的儿子捅了脖子。我还没见过有人能从这种伤势中生还。”尽管没有表现出来，他在内心深处有些同情面前的男人。袖剑相对来说还算利落，但淹死是一种很缓慢的死法。也许他的女儿非常恨他。他想。至于康纳，康纳大概还没有了解他到可以怨恨的程度。

然而布克表现得不像处在怨恨中心，甚至看起来十分自在。“很正常，”他说，“你的死亡只是一个变量。”

“可你很确定你死了。”海尔森说。

“因为伊丽莎白，就是我女儿，可以随意地到达任何世界线分支的任何时刻。每个分支都有我们的存在。”布克说，“所以我们决定在造成世界线分支的事件发生之前杀死我，确保我不存在于任何时间当中。”

“值得如此大费周章，你到底干了什么？”海尔森说，“毁灭世界吗？”

布克跳过了这个问题。他从口袋里摸出烟叼在嘴里，又摸出一个火柴盒。但火柴是湿的，他赌咒了一句。海尔森把自己的盒子递了过去。

布克简短地道了谢，擦着了一根火柴。然而烟也是湿的。他只得叼着点不着的烟蹲在栈道旁边。

“刚才那番话不能解释我为什么还能和你对话。”海尔森继续问。

“说实话，我也不知道。唯一的可能是分支之中还有漏网之鱼。”布克说，“也许这就是为什么我面前还有一座灯塔，一个仅剩的存在变量的世界。但它锁住了，拒绝对我放行。”

“可怜的姑娘，”布克又说，“她这回得一个人去解决麻烦了。”

海尔森沉默了一阵。不过他没在思考和消化这些复杂的信息。他发觉自己对整件事从根本上缺乏兴趣。

“你呢？”布克问，“你看到多少座灯塔？”

海尔森潦草地回头看了一圈。他们已经聊了不短的时间，天色却始终是黄昏的样子。海上的雾气中布满矗立的影子。“很多，”他说，“但看不出来是不是锁着的。”

“有意思。”布克说，“能接触到时空裂缝的人极少，只有伊丽莎白和会用卢特斯线圈的那几个疯狂科学家。你竟然靠世界线错乱阴差阳错地跑了进来，除了运气没别的解释。”

“我更关心这会不会影响我回到原来的世界。”海尔森说。

“回去？”布克笑起来，“你总不会跟我一样倒霉，有非死不可的理由？”

“那倒不是。”海尔森整了整自己的帽子，“我的死亡轻如鸿毛。”

“那么你还有机会。”布克说，抬起胳膊指向影影绰绰的海雾，“栈道旁边有船，你可以自己划桨去别的灯塔。如果门没有锁，就说明那是你可以进入的分支。也许你还是会死，也许会活下来；也许把你送到这里的打斗从未发生，甚至你从未有过儿子。”

“我怎么知道每扇门背后是什么？”海尔森问。

“你没法知道，”布克回答，“而且，鉴于你没有我女儿那样能主动控制裂缝的同伴，世界线里也没有卢特斯线圈，这个选择是单程票。”他终于丢开了那根没什么用的烟，“重点在于，你可以再赌一次。这个机会可不是人人都有。反正你原来的分支已经不能更糟了。”

“这听起来有点像临阵脱逃。”海尔森说。

“这是命运的一部分。”布克说，展开右手，握拳又松开。海尔森发现他的手背上刻着AD两个字母。“死者必将死去。问题是，何时？”

海尔森走下栈桥。小船在他脚下晃了晃，船桨握在手里沉甸甸的，触感总让他觉得有不真实的部分。他抬头看向远处，那些灯塔依然存在于雾霭彼方，沉默地矗立着。

“祝你好运。”布克扬了扬手。“别对自己的孩子随便放手，好吗？”他没头没尾地补充。

“忘了告诉你，我会撬锁。”海尔森站在船上说。

布克大笑起来。

Fin  
2020-11


End file.
